The way i love you
by nikki14091
Summary: this is my first story so dont make bad comments. rated M for sex, and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic.

So don't judge.

Buttercups P.O.V 

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I take my hand and slam down on the snooze button. I take the covers off my slim body and walk to my bathroom connected to my room…..

'Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Buttercup Utonim. I'm 20 years old and I live on my own. Ever since I graduated from high school I moved to Citiesvill to live away from my sisters and their boyfriends.'

Bubbles is the youngest. She has light blonde hair that passes her shoulders. You can tell her favorite color is blue because that's what's in most of her clothes. She wears other colors to but most of them have blue in them. Her boyfriend is….. Boomer Jojo. Yes my sisters are dating the rowdy ruff boys. Bubbles is married to boomer. She said they are happily married and living a few miles away from Townsville to raise their 1 year old son and a soon to be baby girl. Bubbles is around 4 months pregnant and is happy to have loving husband.

Blossom is the oldest. She has long flowing orange hair that comes past the back of her knees and wears mostly pink. Just like Bubbles. Her favorite color is pink and she is dating Brick Jojo. I hardly talk to blossom because she is to busy with work and trying to manage a family at the same time. Brick and Blossom have twins. They are 2 years old, they are both girls.

Right now, I'm getting ready to go to work. I own my own skate park. Ever since rode my first board. I made myself a promise to make my own skate park and I did.

I get a shower and brush my teeth. Once I'm done I go into my room to change into an army green tang-top, with baggy blue jeans. My raven black hair is down and looking perfect.

I was about to walk out my room when I hear my IPhone ring. I pick it up to see and see my sister Bubbles name. I answer with a groggy 'hello'

"Hey buttercup, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm about to head out to the skate park."

While I'm talking to her I walk out of the apartment and walk to my light green car.

"Well I was wondering if you come to brains birthday party this weekend. He was looking forward to seeing you and we all miss you….. Even butch"

Brian was bubbles kid.

Whenever she said butch's name, all I wanted to do is curl up into a ball and cry. But I wasn't going too. I'll tell you that story later.

"Well I'll think about it. How are you feeling? Is she still kicking?"

"I'm doing fine and yes. I think she's going to become a world famous soccer player. Haha"

"Haha. Well couple more months and she'll be out in the world and Boomer can become the over protective father."

"Yea."

"Bubs, how bad do you want me to come up?"

By the time I asked that question I was right in front of the gate of my 500 acre park. Filled with concrete/wooden ramps, soda machines and food stands. It's every skaters dream. I unlock the gate and drive to my office.

"You have no idea BC. We all miss you and that's not all that I called you for…"

Her voice got silent.

"Bubs what's wrong?" I start to hear soft whimpers in the background.

"It's Dad. He's getting worse and…" she broke down after that.

"Bubs, what's going on? What's wrong with dad?

"Buttercup I'm sorry but he is dying. He wanted me to call you today so he can say his final words..."

I left a tear fall down my check and whip it away forcefully. _I will be strong for my sisters I told _I told myself.

"Bubs."

"Yea?"

You can tell she was still crying from the way her voice sounded.

"When is the next flight? I'm coming home."

_**YAY! **_BUTTERCUP IS COMING HOME!

AGAIN THIS IS MY FISRT FANFIC SO DON'T COMMENT.

GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. I NEED SOME.

AND SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

This should be fun!

Bubbles P.O.V

Boomer and I were waiting for buttercup to get off her plane.

Boomer was holding sleeping Brian while I sat in a seat because I was so tired of walking around. Boomer insisted on me staying home and him picking up Buttercup, but I was too excited to see here that I wanted to come so bad.

I started to get a little nervous. "Where is she?" I asked Boomer.

"Be patients. She will be here." Boomer says while looking for Buttercup.

When Boomer said that, I saw that familiar raven black hair. I look more closely.

There standing only a few feet away was Buttercup. She was looking for me and Boomer.

So to surprise her, I walk over slowly and quietly and give her a big hug from behind. At first she was startled, but she loosed up when she realized who it was.

She turns in my embrace. "I missed you so much Bubbles." She whispers in my ear and kisses the side of my head.

"So have I Buttercup. I'm so glad your home" I say with tears in my eyes.

We pull from the hug and look at each other. Buttercup still had that bad ass look but her raven hair had some light green streaks.

"Bubbles, you look great." She says with a smile.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Where's Boomer and Brian?" she asks.

When she said that, Boomer comes over with a now awoken Brian. Brian looks at Buttercup and hides his face from her. Buttercup looks a little hurt from that.

"Hey Brian. It's me Aunty Buttercup." She says with a smile.

Brian doesn't look at her. "Hey Buttercup. How have you been?" Boomer says with a smile and hugs her after he gives me Brian.

"Not bad. How have you been?" he says after they let go of their embrace

"Not bad. You have no idea how long we have been waiting for you to come back."

"Well I don't know how long it's going to be." She looks at Brian (who was now looking at her) "if someone doesn't give me a hug, I think I might just get back on that plane" she says while acting to get back on the plane.

Brian sees what she was doing and starts scrambling in my grasps. He starts screaming and crying for Buttercup to come back. I set him down and watch him run to her.

Buttercup sets her thing down and scoops Brian up in her arms and kisses the top of his blonde head.

Boomer grabs her things while she carries Brian.

It was a quiet cry ride to our place. Brian fell asleep half way there and so did Buttercup. I guess she didn't get much sleep on the plane ride her. As a matter of fact, when she got off the plain it seemed as she hasn't slept in days.

Buttercups P.O.V (dream)

_I was sitting under the tree that I always sat under when it was lunch time. I was waiting for my sisters and their boyfriends and I was waiting for my best friend. _

_When I saw Bubbles with Boomer they came over and told me Butch was looking for me._

_So I left my stuff at the tree because Bubbles said they were going to wait for me to come back._

_So the search for Butch was on. I looked at the football field, the cafeteria, and his locker. I couldn't find him anywhere. Then an idea popped into my head. He might be on the roof. _

_So I flew up and saw him with Amber. One of the popular kids from school, the next thing shocked me even more. Butch got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. I stopped in midair and I felt the tears about to fall out of my eyes. I wanted to die then and there._

_When I was about to fly away I felt something pull on my shoulder. I turn around and find my sisters and the rowdy ruff boys, staring at me, like they were going to kill me. _

_The next thing shocked me even more. HIM was behind them. They stepped out of the way and ready this sword type thing. I don't even know where it came from. I was about to run but I couldn't. He got ready to swing and right when I thought my life was going to end. _

END OF DREAM!

I wake up in cold sweat and find myself in unfamiliar room. It had white walls, a computer desk and a bathroom. It also had 2 windows with those window bed things (sorry I don't know what they're called)

When I was about to get up I heard laughing and a bunch of people down stairs.

I get up and look off of the balcony that was down the hall from my room and I find Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer sitting in the living room talking about random stuff. I noticed that they didn't know I was up. So I quietly make my way down the steps. I lean on the railing.

"HEY LEADER GIRL!" I yell in a happy tone of voice.

Blossom turns around and looks at me with a happy smile. She jumps off the couch and runs to me.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to call me that." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you to Blossom" I said and hugged her back.

She lets go and look off to see Brick and hugs me too. We don't really talk much, but I love to kick his ass at video games.

We walk over to the couches and try to start up a conversation.

"Buttercup did you just get back from running the marathon?" Blossom asks with concern in her voice. "You're sweating"

"No." I said with a little chuckle. "I just… had a… Nightmare…." I said while looking at the flour.

"Has this been happening for a while?" Bubbles asks

"A few times."

"Buttercup that isn't healthy." Brick says

"I know. I already went to three specialists. None of them could help me."

"What's the dream about?" Boomer asks.

"About that day at school." I say "remember?"

"Yea. When Butch…" Blossom was about to finish when the doorbell rang. Boomer said he got it.

He left to answer the door. The next thing I noticed was big forest green eyes that I loved.

"Butch."

Chapter 2 is done and I left a cliff hanger.

What's going to happen to Buttercup? What did that dream mean? Did Butch really get married to that one girl? Stay tuned for the next chapter

Sorry I was sick this weekend and I had an awe full headache that I couldn't think straight.

Leave comments and ideas please. Give me ideas for another story.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with chapter 3! If you didn't get the chance read chapter 1 and 2

Before I begin, I wanted to ask if you wanted me to add more P.O.V'S. I was going to make this a buttercup and butch p.o.v story but if you want me to I will add a little bit of everyone else. Just let me know

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

BUTERCUPS P.O.V

I was paralyzed. Right now in front of me was butch, the boy that I loved so many years ago.

"Butch….." was all I could say at the moment.

"Buttercup..." it seemed like that was the only thing he could say also.

"UNCLE BUTCH!"

Two 2 year old girls come running out.

Sara (the oldest, she was born first) has blood red eyes like brick. She has red hair that comes to her shoulders. You could say she has more rowdy ruff inside her. She's always getting into trouble or trying to find ways to get into trouble.

Samantha (the youngest, born second) has pink eyes with a tint of red in them. That's the only way you can tell them apart. She is the sweetest. Just like her mom. There's more puff in her, than ruff. She helps her mom and dad out with everything.

"HEY! There are my two favorite nieces." Butch says while bending down and scooping them up. They both laugh.

I turn to my sisters who were smiling at him.

I turn and walk away. No one seems to notice.

I walk up to my room. As I was, I passed Brian's room. I walk into see how he was doing. He was sound asleep, but to me it looked like he wasn't even moving.

I tap him a little bit to see if he would move… nothing.

I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone comes running up.

"What's wrong?" bubbles and boomer ask.

I don't say anything. I just point at the crib.

Boomer walks over first. He shakes Brian. No reaction. He picks his son up and runs out of the room.

Bubbles and boomer run to the car and drive to the hospital with us behind them in bricks car.

We pull up to the entrance. "We need a doctor!" boomer yells

Bubbles was crying with Brian in her arms.

They take Brian away on a stretcher.

"Would all of you please wait in the waiting room" the nurse says in a kind voice. We walk to the waiting room and wait for the doctors to say what's wrong.

I was sitting next to blossom, who was sitting next to brick.

Across from me was Butch, who was just looking at the floor and right beside him were two crying blues.

Sara and Samantha were playing with the toys in the waiting room on the floor.

"Excuse me, anyone here the parents of a Brian Jojo?" one doctor say

Bubbles and boomer stand up and walk over to him. "We are" boomer says in a low voice.

"Is my son alright" bubbles blurts out.

"Your son is fine. But we will have to keep him here over night just to make sure." The doctor says

"What's wrong with him and can we see him?" boomer asks

"Your son has asthma. Yes you can go see him." The doctor says

I thought Bubbles was going to cry again but she didn't. She just walked by the doctor and into Brian's room.

"I think I'll go home. Blossom, do you want me to take the twins home?" I ask her.

"Would you. I want to make sure Bubbles is okay." She says

"Sure. Call me if something happens."

"Will do Buttercup."

"Sara and Samantha, come one we are going home." I yell to the twins.

We start to walk out and I just realized that we only have 2 cars and bubbles car can't hold everyone

"Can you girls fly?"

"I can!" Sara yells out

Samantha just looks to the ground.

"Samantha/" she looks up at me. "Can you fly?" she shakes her head "come here." I pick her up and Sara is right beside me while we fly home.

Once we get there. Sara runs into the house and Samantha walks slowly towards the door. "Sam?" she doesn't look up at me. "Same Look at me." She does. "Why can't you fly?"

"Mommy says I'm a late bloomer and I will get my powers later in time." She says she runs inside with her sister so she can run from this subject.

As I was walking towards the door, I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me. I turn around and see nobody. I shrug it off and walk inside.

I see Sara and Sam playing a video game in the game room. So I decided to watch a movie. I was watching one of my favorite kid movies 'the powerpuff girls' this was a big hit when me and my sisters were crime fighters.

As I was watching it, I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

I pass out right in the middle of the movie.

No one's P.O.V

I see her walk into the house, right after she turns around and almost spotted me.

I run towards the window on the side of the house.

I see two girls playing video games and her watching a movie. To the looks of it her eyes are getting tired. She closes her eyes and she was out.

Now was my chance. I slowly walk through the side door without making noise. The girls were too occupied by the game to notice me.

I walk slowly towards buttercup and right as I was about to grab her. I hear a door shut.

I run towards the back and into the woods.

Butch P.O.V

We got back and when I walk through the door I see her sleeping on the couch. It brought back memories of her sleeping with me in my bed. Just thinking about it made me hard.

I came back to earth when Sara and Sam came running and hugging my. Well Sara flew to my arms while Sam stayed on the ground and hugged my legs.

"Hey guys. Did aunty buttercup fall asleep?" I asked them

"Yea, she was really tired."

I set Sara down and walk over to buttercup. I look at her wonderful body. That sexy body that I love.

Bubbles and boomer were up stairs with Brian.

Blossom and brick were in the game room with the twins.

I picked buttercup up and walked up to her 'room'.

I set her in her bed without waking her up and right when I was about to walk out. She calls my name.

I turn around and see her sitting upright in the bed.

She moves the cover away from her body and walk towards me.

When she is right in front of my face, she did the unspeakable.

She kissed me. Full on the lips. Her hands got tangled in my hair and my hands went to her mid back. I started to walk forward.

A little to forward. Pretty soon I'm on top of her making out.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Chapter 4 will be up soon. Comments how did you like it? I will tell you what happened between them in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took me so long. I had a busy day trying to deal with drama. Also I might not be able to update as fast because I have to deal with school. Sorry and thanks for the reviews ;)

BUTTERCUPS P.O.V

_Dream~_

_It's dark for me to see, but all I hear are voices and not just any voices. Me and Butch's voice. It was the day that killed me._

"_How could you do this to me Butch? I loved you and you through it away for her!"_

"_Buttercup, would you listen to me." "No! I HATE YOU!" _

_End of dream~_

I sit straight up in cold sweat. I rub my hands to my face to try to wipe off the sweat. I hear snoring in my room. I look to my right and find butch. He still had his clothes on, so that's good.

I get up and walk to the bath room. I go pee and wash my face. I don't want to live through that memory. So I go down stairs. Before I stepped on the first step I heard crying. It sounded like Brian.

For the loving sister that I am. I walk to his room and take care of him. Bubbles and Boomer need sleep. All he needed was a dipper change. Once that was done. I sit with him in the rocking chair. He starts to fall back asleep. He was sweet. He's going to be a great big brother.

Once he passed out I put him in his crib and walk down stairs. Once I was in the living room I hear a noise in the kitchen. I thought it would be the twins trying get a snack, but just to make sure I walk in and see who it is.

I flick on the light and I was blinded for a few seconds before I see someone trying to break into the house. He was half way through the window and was sitting on the counter.

"HEY!" I screamed at him.

I try to attack him but I couldn't move. Someone was holding me back.

I try to attack that person before they knocked me out. Before blackness consumed me, I heard my sister blossom yell something that I couldn't understand.

BLOSSOM P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk trying to finish up some paper work when I heard noises down stairs. I got up to go check on who ever was making that noise.

I was half way down the stairs when I heard "HEY!" it sounded like Buttercup. I run to the kitchen and see my sister on the ground with blood coming out of the back of her head.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" the two guys look up from my sister to me. Once they noticed me then ran out the front door. I was about to go after them but my sister was more important.

I run over to her and check for a pulse. She had one but it was weak. I call 911 for help. Whenever I reached for the phone Brick came into the kitchen.

"What's going on? What happened to Buttercup?" he asked with a scared face.

"Two guys broke in and I guess Buttercup tried to get them out but they hit her on the head. She's bleeding so I'm calling 911."

Brick P.O.V.

I check on Buttercup while Blossom called 911. Her pulse was okay, but she was losing a lot of blood. She's turning pale. I tell blossom and she tells the people on the phone to hurry up.

Once they got here. They loaded her up in the ambulance. By the time they got there everyone woke up. Even the kids. The twins were crying and Brian wasn't doing so well either. He started to have an asthma attack.

Bubbles and Boomer stayed with the kids while me, Blossom and Butch went to the Hospital.

I'm driving and once I parked, Butch went running out. I don't know why though. I think he should have gone home.

Butch P.O.V.

I'm a dead man! If anything happened to Buttercup I don't know what I would do.

I know I should be at home but I couldn't. Not at a time like this.

I was in the waiting room waiting for the results of Buttercup. Blossom and Brick went to get us coffee. I was sitting there with my head in my hands just thinking what my life would be like with Buttercup.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see the doctor.

"HOWS BUTTERCUP?" I ask very fast.

"She's not looking to good. She has a fractured skull. Would you like to see her?"

Without a word I just get up and run to her room.

Once I got there. I was almost in tears. She had a bandage around her head and tubs coming out of her arm, noes, and legs. Her breathing was hoarse.

I sit on the chair and just stare at her. Blossom came running in and was at her knees crying once she laid eyes on Buttercup. Brick comforted her. We stayed in there for at least 5 hours, just waiting for her to move.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." One of the nurse said that was checking on Buttercup.

We left without a word. I told Brick to take me home and he did.

I lay on the couch. I didn't want to go up to my room because then I would confront the person that I don't love. Someone that hides the whole in my heart. Amber… I wanted to get a divorce so bad. She doesn't even love me. She goes to the bar every night and gets drunk off her ass and sleeps with every guy she sees. I don't know why I married her. But I sure hope Buttercup is okay…..

Buttercups P.O.V

I wake up to the sun shining in my room.

I look around and find myself in a hospital.

I press the nurse button and one comes running in. "Good morning Buttercup. How are you feeling?"

"My head, back and throat hurts..." my voice was very hoarse.

"Well would you like a drink of water and i will give you something for the pian in your back and head. in the mean time would you like to see your sisters? they are in the waiting room."

"Yes please"

She left without a word. I sit there and stair out the window and think about random things. Like I wonder how my skate park is doing or how I'm going to get out of here. Then my thoughts wonder to butch. He got so hot and I wish I didn't kiss him I feel like a total slut.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small hand touching mind. I turn my head and Sam standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Buttercup?" she asked me in this sweet childlike voice.

"Yes. Ha-ha" I say with a little bit more strength. She smiles and I pat the side of my bed for her to sit on. I cuddle up to her and lay there "Where is your mom and Bubbles" I ask.

"They're coming. I couldn't wait to see you." She says a little tired.

"You're so sweet Sam."

Right when I was about to fall asleep again, Bubbles and Blossom come running in.

"Buttercup are you okay?" Bubbles ask.

"Yes" I say very tired like.

"Do you want us to leave? You seem tired." Blossom said.

"No please don't." I say a little more awake.

"Ok" they say.

Sam and Sara were sleeping right beside me while I talk to Blossom and Bubbles about random stuff. It's like 6:00 a.m.

Butch p.o.v

i wake up with on the couch and a blanket drapping my body.

i can hear amber in the kitchen yelling at the cat to get a job. i really hate this bitch and her cat.

i fell my phone vibrate and its a text message from bubbles

"Buttercup is awake" she texted me

with out a word to amber i walk out the door and start runnng to the hosptile.

sorry guys its been a long time since i updated. school is a bitch, and my family hates me. so i have a lot going through my mind. i might start another story i dont know yet. keep the comments nice and reveiw please and i think the next chapter might have a sex scene in it. i need a vote. should i have the sex scene or not. you decide. sorry about the grammer and go back and fix it later. i just need to post this before i forget.


End file.
